Un aniversario con muchas sorpresas
by kiku.eiji-chan
Summary: Muchas sorpresas habran este año para nuetros queridos protagonistas de vampire knight advertencia! fanfic yaoi   pareja principal Kaname x Zero
1. Comienzo

**Aclaraciones: **ohayooooo! Bueno aquí estoy yo n.n es mi primer fanfic de vampire Knight así que por favor si no les gusta algo escriban un comentario así podre mejorar y ustedes podrán leer algo "decente" jajaja bueno pero no estoy solaaaa! Vengo acompañadaaa! … no en realidad ahora estoy sola pero el fic lo estoy escribiendo con una amiga del colegio, en un cuadernito n.n y ahora lo estoy subiendo desde mi casa n.n bueno ella se "llama" aly es su primer fanfic ya que ella no sabe de estas cosas pero yo le he contado así que un día le dije: aly quieres hacer un fic con migo? Y ella acepto con gusto… y bla bla bla espero que les guste el fic … _"xxxxx" = _pensamientos personajes **xxxx =** indicación de quien está hablando **(xxxxx) =** cosas estúpidas que hablan las autoras n.n

Disclaimer: Vampire knight no me pertenece lamentablemente

**-chan: **había una vez… aly ¿que había?

**Aly: **mmh… una perra! Que se llamaba…

**-chan: **nooo! Tiene que ser de anime y de Vampire Knight, y ahí no hay ningún perro ¬¬

**Aly: **ah… bueno, aunque yo sigo pensando, que un perro es original… un perro vampiro! Sii y un gato

**-chan: **¬¬, bueno pero que el perro se llame Kaname, y el gato Zero XD

**Aly: **piensa, pensor haaa! Se me seca el cerebelo!... Mmh el perro tenia… creo que debería… no mejor sin perro. **( -chan: oye ya decídete ¬¬)**

**-chan:** Mejor comienzo yo…En la academia Cross, se estaba organizando el aniversario de su fundación.

**Aly:** y habían alianzas! Con competencias, una reina y un rey en cada una y al final una gana!

**-chan: **Kaien Cross el director y fundador de esta prestigiosa escuela para humanos y vampiros, tuvo la "gran idea" de mezclar a la clase nocturna con la diurna **(-chan: o sea vampiros y humanos XD) (Aly: oye que nombre más raro el del director O.O -chan: no seas baka, no cuestiones los nombres de esta gran serie ¬¬)**

**Aly: **y eran tres alianzas… con un perrooo! De mascotaaa!

Debían realizar varias pruebas para no quedar en último lugar ya que a estos se les sometería a un duro castigo con una profe con cara de perro buldog a la que nadie soportaba por su trato de soldado o algo así **(-chan: que miedo! Oye porque metiste a nuestra sensei acá? Y como los van a castigar ni que fuera culpa de ellos perder… bueno si, pero nada que ver que sea así u.u) **

**-chan: **y para "desgracia" de Zero le tocó en el mismo grupo que su rival y dueño de sus pensamientos últimamente, Kaname Kuran, o chupa sangre como le dice él.

**Aly: (continuando con mi intento de escribir a pesar de que no se casi nada, no me juzguen por eso) **el cazador al enterarse de esto decide ir a "hablar" con el director, ya que estaba más que seguro de que no era coincidencia que le haya tocado con el vampiro, no señor esto era claramente obra del desquiciado que tenía como padre adoptivo, en uno de sus tantos intentos de juntarlos y que se lleven bien, y de paso aprovecharía de hacer le ver que ponía en riesgo a los humanos.

**-chan: **

**Zero: **director!- entro como siempre sin tocar, ni pedir permiso **(-chan: o sea, como perro por su casa n.n) **

**Cross: **dime papá! – se le tiro en sima, llorando como todas las veces, y como todas las veces el peli plata lo esquivo, dejándolo caer, sin siquiera importarle

**Zero: **cómo demonios se te ocurrió la estúpida idea de juntar a las dos clases! No sabes el riesgo que corren los humanos al estar con esos chupa sangre?

**Cross: **bueno veras, fue curioso sabes? Estaba el otro día en el baño y pues me puse a pensar y de pronto…

**Zero: **quieres dejar de bromear?

**Cross: **pero si no estoy bromeando en verdad fue así Ó.Ò

**Zero: **O.Ó… como sea, lo importante es que, en cualquier momento uno de ellos se puede descontrolar y morder a alguien ¿entonces qué aras?-Cross repentinamente se puso muy serio

**Cross:** corro el mismo riesgo todos los días contigo zero-kun… - el oji amatista se sorprendió por ese comentario, y es que era verdad, el siendo un nivel e, era el que más posibilidades tenia para salirse de control…

**Yagari:** Kaien! Como se te ocurre decirle eso!- **( -chan: y de donde apareció este? o.O Yagari: que acaso no puedo? -chan: no si no lo digo… buda da!)**

**Cross:** yagari… es la verdad no puedo hacer diferencias y el tiene que darse cuenta de que es igual y no puede estar discriminando a los otros estudiantes!

**Yagari:** tú sabes perfectamente que no, es eso porque él lo quiera, y que es difícil cambiarle la mentalidad cuando por muchos años fue cazador…

**Zero:** ya basta… el director tiene razón

**Cross y yagari:** qué?

**Zero:** me voy a dormir…

Y así se fue en dirección a su dormitorio dejando a un pelo castaño claro y a un peli negro confundidos, ya que nunca, el menor le había dado la razón a nadie y menos en ESE tema.

_**Pensamientos de zero:**_

"_maldición odio admitirlo pero es verdad… yo soy el que más problemas le causa a cross y aun así el no sé a desasido de mi… diablos!... se me olvido decirle que no quería en el mismo grupo que kuran… bueno, tendré que hacer lo posible por soportar lo que tengo aquí dentro"_ pensó llevándose la mano derecha a su pecho…


	2. Natación

"Natación"

**-chan**: bueno acá esta el segundo capi espero que les guste n.n

**Aly:** sin ideas…

**-chan:** que gran aporte… (nótese el tono de sarcasmo)

**Aly:** tengo hambre!... sin comida no pienso

**-chan**: ¬¬ mas te vale que escribas algo o si no te vas!

**Aly:** nooooo! o

Al día siguiente se empezaron a llevar a cabo las competencias, estaba nevando, para la mala suerte de los participantes de ese día, ya que justo era la competencia de natación.

**-chan**: bueno y los pobres participantes eran:

Yuki cross- alianza Burdeo

Aido hanabusa- alianza Negra

Ruka…- alianza Roja

Sensei de deportes: uno!...dos!... tres! Comiencen!

Los tres al mismo tiempo se tiraron de piquero al agua… pero se estrellaron ya que el agua estaba congelada por "el frio" **(-chan: XD jajaja Aly: por "el frio"? y que es eso que tienes en la mano?-chan: hee? Esto? Es un aparato para congelar cualquier cosa, se lo compre a un vendedor ambulante por ahí Aly: y para que lo compraste? -chan: para hacer cubitos de hielo n.n Aly: ¬¬… para eso nada mas? -chan: haii! Aly: mmmm… si claro, a mi se me hace que tu congelaste el agua -chan: hiiii! Muérdete la lengua Alison Silva! Como se te ocurre que yo haría eso! Ò.Ó Aly: oye! No digas mi nombre! Que no ves que estoy de incognito? Y bueno se me ocurrió ya que en el hielo esta escrito "-chan estuvo aquí" -chan: y? cualquiera pudo haberlo escrito Aly: mmm… mira que curioso…estoy viendo un video que captaron las cámaras de seguridad en donde sales tu haciéndolo ¬¬-chan: are? Habían cámaras? Demonios!)** pero no murieron! **(-chan: malditos ¬¬ bueno la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio muajajaja!)** cof cof… continuando con el fic… Akatsuki Kain al rescatee! Fue, y con su poder de fuego descongelo el agua! Pero adivinen que paso, si! Se le paso la mano y los participantes se quemaron al entrar asi que al final suspendieron la competencia.

**Aly:** llevaron a la enfermería a los estudiantes, y una vez allá los cubrieron con vendas, bueno solo a yuki ya que como no era vampiro no tenía el poder de curarse rápidamente como los otros.

**-chan**: bueno como son muy cortos voy a tratar de subirlos de a dos o puede que de a tres no se jajaja bueno dejen comentarios plis eso anima a seguir escribiendo! es en serio! y lo siento por si a alguien le cae bien ruka o yuki pero es que yo en lo personal las odio n.n bueno nos leemos! ja~nee!


	3. Ensacados

Holaaaa! Soy yo! ….. No me matennn! O si no quien subirá los capis y seguirá con la historia? Tampoco me tiren tomates porque soy alérgica u.u…. no mentira, pero de todos modos no, bueno sé que me lo merezco pero es que he estado bien ocupada! u.u bueno aquí les dejo el fic n.n que lo disfrutenn!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 "ensacados"<p>

Aly: participantes

Rima (alianza negra)

Sayori Wakaba (alianza Burdeo)

Achira kirie (alianza roja)

La carrera de ensacados consiste en ponerse al interior de un saco e ir saltando hasta la meta y el que llega primero ¡gana!, y el premio para la alianza ganadora del primer concurso es: ¡atún! Y 10.000 puntos, pero es más atún **(aly: adoro el atún, por mí todos los días comería atún. Pero no… está en peligro de extinción. ¡¿Por qué?)**

Aru chan: ¿¡atún! o.O ¡WTF! Noo… mmm… mejor que el premio sea una caja de ¡Pokis!**(Aly: que es WTF? y yo sigo pensando en el atún con jugo de limón ahh… tengo hambre de atún Aru chan: WTF es una abreviación de "que mierda es esto" solo que en ingles n.n)**

Los tres participantes se ubicaron en la línea de partida…

3, 2, 1 go!

Ichiru y rima a delante, mientras que Sayori se quedaba a otras. Pero justo en ese momento se fugo una tortuga llamada Petronila **(aly: lo invento la Aru u.u)** que era mascota de algún alumno descuidado, y se atravesó en el camino de… ¡cha cha chan! ¡Adivinen! …. De Sayori. Pero la esquivo- carita de victoria- **(nooo! ¡Yo quería que azotara contra el piso! Aly: que mala la vida no se basa en tragedias Aru chan: ¿cómo que no?)**

Pero como siempre por una persona con suerte hay una con mala suerte… **(Aru chan: eso me gusto ^w^ ¿quien será esa persona?)**

La tortuga Petronila (Aly: que horrible nombre Aru chan: ha entonces invéntale uno tu! Mal agradecida) continuaba con su travesía digna de admirar para un animal como ese, llego hasta una silla diferente a las demás, después de un largo y arduo viaje se dispuso a descansar, y en unos cuantos segundos caía en los brazos de Morfeo…

Mientras que la silla pertenecía al director, pero esto pareció no importarle a esta luchadora tortuga, que en su anhelo por ser libre no se percato del despistado director y de que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia ella y entonces la desgracia ocurrió… **(Aru chan: nooo! ¡Pobre tortuguita no escribas por favor!) ** Era una escena devastadora y-y

Pero la tortuguita vivió XD **(Aru chan: era una tortuga tan valiente y luchadora, una madre ejem… Nany! o.O?... ¿¡por que escribiste que era una escena devastadora entonces si no le paso nada!Ò.Ó Aly: jajajaja para darle más emoción al relato)**

La tortuga solo tuvo el susto de su vida que ni el mejor psicólogo del mundo puede curar y aprendió que nunca debía descansar sobre una silla, menos si era del enigmático director, y en cuanto a este digamos que no se podrá sentar en un buen tiempo XD, en cuanto al dueño de la tortuga, la encontró sana y salva, aunque no mental mente.

**(Aru chan: el director no se podrá sentar en un buen tiempo por la tortuga o por yagari-sensei? n/n Yagari: ¡claro que no! Aly: a mí no me incluyan en ese tema u.u Aru-chan: hay pero es que ya es hora de que aparezca algo de yaoi ¿no? Aly: claro como yo no entiendo nada de los personajes, quedo de lado TT-TT no es justo Aru chan: te he dicho mil veces que empieces a ver la serie ¬¬)**

* * *

><p>Bueno no sé si alcanzo a subir otro capi en un rato mas o mañana miércoles, espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen reviews! Son gratis! Y nos animan a seguir escribiendo n.n ha! Eso me recuerda… quiero agradecer a solcithooh el único comentario que hemos recibido, mi compañera y yo, ha y bueno solcithooh se que si aparece Ichiru pero se que no te quedaste conforme pero descuida usare mis influencias y are que aparezca luego! bueno sayooo! Nos vemos pronto n.n<p> 


	4. Recuerdos

WAAAAA! No me metennn! Sé que me demore mucho en actualizarrrr! Pero es que no había podidooo! Además que ayer trate de actualizar pero no se podía me salía que había un error y trate muchas veces y me aparecía lo mismo! Bueno sin más aquí está la conti y bueno eso es lo importante

Jooo~ bueno en este capi estoy sola u.u la Aly no fue ese día al colegio así queee... eso.

VK no me pertenece lamentablemente u.u

* * *

><p>Capi 4 "Recuerdos"<p>

**Aru chan: **Paso el primer día de aniversario, estudiantes quemados **(Aru chan: bueno prácticamente solo Yuki ya que los otros se recuperaron jajajaja)** una tortuga traumada, y un director que no se podrá sentar por un tiempo **(Aru chan: y no me explico porque, en ningún momento se escribió que la tortuga lo mordió o algo así ¬¬, o tal vez es cierto eso de que fue culpa de Yagari-senseiii! Yagari: ya te dije que no es así! Aru chan: oye ya deja de aparecer donde no te llaman!)** Los estudiantes de la clase diurna se iban a sus respectivas habitaciones ya que era tarde y debían dormir, los de la nocturna… También o.o ya que con lo de las alianzas deben de convivir con los humanos y adaptarse al horario. En eso cierto cazador gruñón de cabellos plateados pasaba por el extenso bosque para llegar a la casa de Cross ya que este le había insistido, en que él y su pequeño hermano y su hermana adoptiva se quedaran ahí y así pasar un momento en familia, aunque dudaba que podría hacer algo así, estaba muy cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, además, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, las locas de las estudiantes le gritaron en todo el transcurso de la jornada muy cerca de su oído, era en casos como estos en los que maldecía tener ese agudo sentido de la audición.

De repente sintió una presencia muy conocida para él, y no le agrado en lo absoluto… bueno ¿a quien quería engañar? Si desde ya hace mucho tiempo le agradaba de sobre manera aquella persona.

Zero: ¿Que quieres Kuran? – dijo lo mas fríamente que pudo

Kaname: nada… lo único que quiero es hacer una tregua

Zero: ¿Una tregua?

Kaname: si, ya sabes, es sobre la nueva jornada, no quiero que pase algún accidente o conflicto, además de que sabes que nos toca mañana participar a nosotros y no quiero perder, lo detesto.

Zero: jum! Que orgulloso, siempre queriendo ganar en todo, pero bueno ya que a mí tampoco me gusta perder, acepto.

En el momento de estrechar sus manos para sellar su trato, a Zero estaba que se le salía el corazón por el pecho, este estaba muy nervioso y es que el tan solo ver al sangre pura lo ponía en ese estado, y en cuanto al Kuran, el no estaba mejor, al igual que el cazador este desde hace ya mucho sentía algo por él, para ser precisos desde que lo conoció cuando este tenía unos 7 años de edad, aun recordaba aquel día tan maravilloso el cual cambio su vida por completo…

-Flash Back-

Era de noche, hacia mucho frio y nevaba, se dirigía a la casa de kaien Cross un viejo conocido de sus padres, y al cual le tenía mucha confianza, tanta como para dejarle a cargo de su adorada hermanita Yuki de tan solo 6 años de edad después de la muerte de sus padres, pero en su trayecto lo detuvo un pequeño sollozo… un pequeño niño humano de cabellos plateados de unos 6 o 7 años tiritaba y lloraba, mientras rodeaba sus piernas con sus pequeños y delgados brazos. Se le acerco lentamente y le hablo:

Kaname: hola, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí tan desabrigado? Puedes morir con el frio que hace…- pues el niño estaba tan solo con una camiseta manga corta, unos pantalones, y a pie descalzo. El menor lo miro, y el mayor quedo totalmente sorprendido por la belleza que este poseía, no había visto esto en otros humanos, por lo normal esto siempre se daba solo en los vampiros y más si eran sangre pura, como él. Se quitó rápidamente el abrigo que traía y lo puso alrededor del pequeño ser que tenia frente a sus ojos , el peli-plata no soporto mas el frio y callo desmayado, el castaño lo tomo entre sus brazos y lo cargo, tenia que encontrar un lugar cálido, el chico tenía fiebre y si seguía al intemperie podía morir por hipotermia, no sabía porque se tomaba tantas molestias con aquel niño al cual ni siquiera conocía, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Pronto encontró una pequeña cabaña se notaba a leguas que no era habitada por nadie desde hace algún tiempo, _"perfecto"_ pensó y rápidamente se dirigió a ella.

Ya dentro del lugar recostó al pequeño humano en una cama vieja que vio y busco algo para quemar y así poder darle calor al chico, encontró unos cuantos muebles eso le sería suficiente para hacer algo de fuego, lo siguiente que hizo fue acercarse al peli-plata, lo abrigo mas y espero a que despertara.

Paso una hora y el niño empezó a abrir sus ojitos lenta mente, pestañando varias veces en el proceso.

Kaname: hola… ¿cómo te sientes? – El menor solo lo miro con un gesto extraño en su rostro – ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy kuran Kaname.

¿?: kiryuu… kiryuu Zero… ¿qué tienes en mente?- el oji- café no entendió a lo que se refería- se que eres un vampiro… sangre pura así que no intentes ocultármelo.

Kaname: ¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendido, ¿cómo podía saber el pequeño que él era un vampiro?

Zero: soy hijo de una familia de cazadores y puedo sentir tu presencia – eso lo explicaba todo

Kaname: pues me sorprendiste eres muy inteligente entonces, tus padres deben de entrenarte bien, ya que siendo tan pequeño ya puedes sentir mi presencia.

Zero: creo que gracias

Kaname: bueno… no planeo nada, solo decidí ayudarte, y no me preguntes porque, ya que ni yo mismo lo sé – dijo sinceramente

Zero: bien, te creo – Kuran nuevamente se sorprendió, si era un hijo de una familia de cazadores por lo normal no confiaría en el tan fácilmente, al parecer este chico estaba lleno de sorpresas.

Fin Flash Back –

No se dieron cuenta de cuando sus rostros se acercaron, tanto que podían sentir la respiración del otro chocar con su rostro, pero justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rosarse…

Ichiru: nii-san!

El repentino grito los saco de sus pensamientos y los trajo de nuevo a la tierra, asi que automáticamente se separaron a más de cinco metros el uno del otro, y vieron como el menor se les acercaba.

Zero: I-ichiru ¿qué haces aquí?

Ichiru: vine a buscarte, Cross-san ya se estaba desesperando por qué no aparecías y echarías a perder su "cena en familia"

Zero: Bi-bien entonces vámonos

Ichiru: nii-san… ¿sucede algo?

Zero: ¿po-por que lo preguntas?

Ichiru: porque te notas nervioso, y estas tartamudeando, ¿acaso le hizo algo kuran-sempai? – ya que el menor sabía perfectamente lo que sentía el de ojos cafés hacia su querido hermano.

Kaname: claro que no Ichiru-kun llegaste justo para impedirlo…

Ichiru: ahh! Lo siento mucho

Zero: como que lo sientes? ¿Es que quieres que él me haga algo?

Ichiru: no, por supuesto que no nii-san, pero eso va depende de lo que te haga

Zero: ¿cómo depende? ¿A qué te refieres?

Ichiru: aahh… nii-san eres demasiado inocente como para entender a no ser que te lo explica con manzanitas

Zero: ¿q-que?

Ichiru: bueno, bueno… vámonos antes de que kaien-san se ponga más histérico – dijo esto empujando a su gemelo por la espalda – nos vemos luego kuran-sempai

Kaname: hasta luego Ichiru-kun, kiryuu-kun buenas noches…

* * *

><p>Bueno eso fue todo el capi 5 ya está listo pero creo que lo subiré a mas tardar el miércoles n.n ahora sí que si! Lo que pasa es que el martes no puedo porque tengo prueba de matemáticas y el miércoles también tengo prueba pero el jueves no se así que lo más probable que actualice el miércoles en la tarde, me hare un tiempo para ustedes ok? Bueno sayoo! Espero que les haya gustado y por favor dejen review! Así podremos saber si les está gustando o en que podemos mejorar! O si quieren que suceda algo, ya es el caso de solcithooh! En este capi ya aparece más Ichiru! Y gracias a kira kuran por sus lindos comentarios n.n que bueno que les este gustando y tratare de que ya no sean tan cortos los capis, ahora si sayoo! Nos leemos!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

holaaaaaaaaaaaa! bueno PERDON se que me demore mucho MUCHO *le pegan por retrasada* pero lo importante es que estoy de vuelta XD

lo que si creo que desde ahora estaré sola TT^TT me abandonaron!

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5<p>

Ya era el tercer día desde que empezaron las competencias entre las alianzas, y en esta ocasión se realizaran partidos de tenis (dobles).

Las parejas que participaran en esta competencia son:

Ruka sounen y niño x

Yuki Cross y Yori Wakawa

Kaname Kuran y Zero Kiryuu

Kanzer*kanzer*kanzer*kanzer* Kanzer*kanzer*kanzer*kanzer* Kanzer*kanzer*kanzer*kanzer*

DIRECTOR- La primeras parejas en jugar serán… - se escucho la voz del director el cual estaba hablando mediante un megáfono- Ruka Sounen - niño x y Kaname kuran – Zero Kiryuu.

KANAME - Nos toca… -

ZERO- No soy sordo kuran, escuche a Cross.- dijo el peli plateado lo mas frio que pudo y entro a la cancha.

KANAME- Haaa… no tiene remedio…

Zero nunca había en toda su vida, agarrado una raqueta, y obviamente no sabía cómo jugar.

KANAME- Hemmm… kiryuu-kun… la raqueta esta al revés – le dijo el castaño viendo como el menor agarraba mal el objeto.

ZERO- ¿Hee? Y-ya lo sé no tienes que decírmelo- le respondió todo sonrojado.

A pesar de que Zero nunca había jugado, y en esos momentos se arrepentía de no haberle dicho al director que nunca lo había hecho, lo estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía, ya que por sus estupendos reflejos podía ver claramente la bola y golpearla, aunque la forma en la que tomara la raqueta era incorrecta y como golpeaba la pelota también… el partido termino con un puntaje de 2 juegos a 6 a favor de Kaname y Zero.

DIRECTOR – siiii! Jajajajaja! Mi hijo les pateo el trasero a esos…

YAGARI- kaien… el micrófono

DIRECTOR- ¿humm? Haaa! Gomen gomen! No quise decir eso, de verdad GOMEN!

Todos los alumnos lo miraban, mientras les caía una gota de sudor, especialmente Zero el cual estaba el cual estaba realmente avergonzado.

Todos los estudiantes se fueron a almorzar, mientras Zero se quedaba recogiendo sus cosas junto a Kaname.

KANAME: ¿nunca has jugado tenis?

ZERO: ¿hee? ¿Por qué dices esas cosas kuran?, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

KANAME: con solo ver como jugabas recién, pude deducir que nunca has agarrado una raqueta en tu vida.

ZERO:… - el oji amatista no pudo más que sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza para que el mayor no lo viera.

KANAME: ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

ZERO: Bien, bien… nunca he jugado tenis, ni mucho menos agarrado una raqueta ¿contento? – el castaño solo pudo sonreír al ocurrírsele una "estupenda" idea de cómo aprovecharse de eso.

KANAME: Si quieres yo te enseño…

ZERO: ¡¿Hee? ¡C-claro que no!

KANAME: Bien yo solo te ofrecía mi ayuda, si no quieres bien, pero eres tu el que hace el ridículo en la cancha…

ZERO: ¿E-el ridículo? ¿A qué te refieres?

KANAME: ¿Cómo que a que me refiero? ¿Acaso no escuchaste como los demás hablaban de ti? A no a lo mejor no, ya que te veías muy ocupado tratando de pegarle a la pelota.

ZERO: ….. – el peli plateado no hizo más que sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza "_¿así que hice el ridículo?_

KANAME: bien si no quieres mi ayuda yo me voy… - el sangre pura se dispuso a irse, pero de repente sintió como alguien lo detenía agarrando su camiseta, se dio la vuelta y pudo ver que era Zero el cual seguía viendo hacia abajo aun con un sonrojado- ¿se te ofrece algo kiryuu-kun?

ZERO: si, si quiero…

KANAME: ¿qué quieres?

ZERO: enséñame a jugar…

KANAME: mmhh… no se… dime la palabra mágica.

ZERO: ¿que?

KANAME: si ya sabes, la palabra mágica

ZERO: eres un maldito.

KANAME: lo sé, pero si quieres que te enseñe dime la palabra mágica.

ZERO: por… favor

KANAME: bien, no era tan difícil o ¿no?

ZERO: tsk… ¿me vas a enseñar o te vas a quedar burlándote de mi todo el día?

KANAME: bien, bien, primero toma la raqueta

ZERO: bien, ¿así no?

KANAME: mmhh… no, tienes que agarrarla de este modo – se acerco al menor desde atrás, lo rodeo con sus brazos, y tomo las manos del menor.

ZERO: ¡¿q-que haces? – dijo el oji amatista totalmente sonrojado.

KANAME: enseñándote… así es la forma correcta de agarrar la raqueta.

ZERO: ¡pero si es así como la estaba agarrando!

KANAME: no es cierto… bien, y para pegarle a la pelota haces este movimiento – dijo a la vez que movía con su mano la mano del menor lentamente, lo cual hacia que el cazador se pusiera cada vez mas y mas nervioso.- ¿entendiste? – le dijo el castaño seductoramente en el oído al cazador.

ZERO: s-si…

Siguieron así un rato más hasta que el oji marrón se excuso de que tenía unos asuntos importantes que discutir con el director y se marcho. Zero algo cansado se dirigió a su habitación para darse una ducha y luego comer algo, pero cuando iba camino hacia allá sintió unas presencias las cuales hicieron que se detuviera.

ZERO: niveles E y licántropos… ¿qué harán aquí?

De repente el ex humano se vio rodeado de unos 20 niveles E y unos 10 licántropos, los cuales le empezaron a atacar, al parecer él era el objetivo ya que ninguno se había separado de los demás para ir a atacar la escuela. Eran demasiados para él solo, poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerzas por lo cual se volvió más vulnerable a los ataques proporcionados los sus enemigos.

Kanzer*kanzer*kanzer*kanzer* Kanzer*kanzer*kanzer*kanzer* Kanzer*kanzer*kanzer*kanzer*

KANAME: ¿cómo pueden decidir eso?

CROSS: así es Kaname-kun, a pesar de que yo soy el presidente, ellos están tomando sus propias decisiones sin preguntarme siquiera, ellos no darán su brazo a torcer, están totalmente convencidos de que mi hijo es una amenaza y debe de ser eliminado. Te pido por favor que lo protejas, estoy seguro que no tardaran en iniciar el primer ataque contra él.

KANAME: hare lo que pueda cross-san… ahora si me disculpa tengo otro asunto que atender.

CROSS: claro… puedes retirarte, y muchas gracias.

KANAME: no se preocupe, con permiso.

Luego de salir del despacho del director, se dirigió a los edificios de la clase nocturna, pero a mitad del camino sintió unas presencias, y no eran pocas eran muchas alrededor de 30, pero se preocupo cuando sintió que había una presencia más con ellas y no era cualquier presencia, se trataba de su amado cazador, se dirigió a velocidad vampírica hacia el lugar donde podía sentir aquellas presencias, pero aumento su velocidad al poder oler la sangre del prefecto.

Llego al lago allí se encontró con un panorama que no le gusto en lo absoluto, uso sus poderes de sangre pura para matar en unos minutos a todos los niveles E y licántropos, y se acerco rápidamente a Zero, el chico se encontraba mal herido, tenía problemas al respirar y estaba al borde de la inconsciencia.

KANAME: ¡kiryuu-kun! ¡Kiryuu-kun! ¡¿Me escuchas?¡Responde!...

ZERO: k-kuran…

KANAME: kiryuu-kun… haaa… menos mal. – El castaño acerco su mano a la boca del menor – bebe… - el cazador lo dudo un momento pero después sus colmillos crecieron y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban mordió lentamente a Kaname, después de un tato Zero recuperó parte de su fuerza y dejo de beber, pero a pesar de todo estaba muy débil y se desmayo.

Kaname cargo a Zero hasta su habitación (la de Kaname) y lo acostó con cuidado en la cama, busco un botiquín de primeros auxilios, limpio y curo sus heridas ya que a pesar de que el peli plata había bebido de su sangre sus heridas no sanaron por completo. El pura sangre se quedo mirando como el ex humano dormía tranquilamente, comenzó a acariciar su cabello plateado y después su pálida mejilla, Zero comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, pestañando un poco en el proceso.

ZERO: ¿k-kuran? Haa… ¿d-donde estoy?

KANAME: en mi habitación… ¿Cómo te sientes?

ZERO: con hambre… - al castaño le paso una gota por la nuca, pero a pesar de todo era cierto*

KANAME: bien, ordenare que te traigan algo, pero primero quiero que bebas algo de sangre – dijo extendiéndole nuevamente su muñeca.

ZERO: no quiero…

KANAME: tienes que beber, estás débil.

ZERO: lo sé… pero

KANAME: nada de peros o ¿acaso prefieres beber de alguien más?**

A Kaname no le quedo de otra, que hacerse una herida en el cuello del cual inmediatamente broto sangre, lo que ocasiono que el cazador perdiera el control y le mordiera, después de unos minutos, se separo del mayor y lamio la zona herida para que cicatrizara.

ZERO: eres un maldito…

KANAME: lo sé… kiryuu-kun debo decirte algo…

ZERO: ¿q-qué es? – dijo tartamudeando, estaba sonrojado y nervioso por la mirada que le dedicaba el castaño.

KANAME: yo te… - dijo acercándose lentamente al rostro del oji amatista, pero repentinamente lo abrazo y apoyo su barbilla en el hombro del ex humano, el cual inmediatamente se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba – yo te amo…

ZERO: ¿q-que?

"_bueno esto no me lo esperaba… ¿el me… ama? de… ¿de verdad? ¿Y qué hay con Yuki? ¿Acaso no la ama? Bueno 3 cosas… uno: la mente me está jugando una mala pasada y estoy empezando a imaginar cosas… dos: el me está mintiendo… sabía que era desgraciado pero no creo que sea tanto… tres: es verdad, y él me corresponde" _

KANAME: lo que escuchaste – se separo un poco del cuerpo del menor agarrándolo por los hombros y así poder mirarle a los ojos – no te estoy mintiendo, es mas… te he amado por mas tiempo del que podrías imaginar.

ZERO: yo… yo también, yo también te amo – dijo al ver la sinceridad en los ojos del castaño- pero…

KANAME: ¿pero qué?

ZERO: ¿Qué paso con Yuki? Acaso ¿no la amabas?

KANAME: Zero… yo quiero a Yuki, la quiero como a una hermana, solo eso.

ZERO: ¡p-pero ella te ama! Y realmente no quisiera que sufriera… ella ha sido como una hermana…

KANAME: no te preocupes, si ella de verdad te quiere, y me quiere lo aceptara.

ZERO: eso espero…

KANAME: zero… - cuando el oji amatista volteo a verlo, el Cataño unió sus labios en un tierno beso.

* * *

><p>bueno espero que les aya gustado ^^<p>

*recordemos que cuando paso el ataque ellos iban a almorzar

** se refiere a yuki

bueno nuevamente PERDON! y espero que les aya gustado, desde ahora intentare actualizar mas seguido pero no dire fechas u.u

merezco sus REVIEWS?*O*


End file.
